


Reconciliation

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Finrod looks for Celegorm, who has come out of the Halls.





	Reconciliation

**Reconciliation  
By CC  
December, 2015**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is a seasonal quadruple drabble for Alexcat, who wanted Silmarillion and Finrod. Merry Christmas, dear! I hope you like the story. =)

* * *

Finrod walked determinedly through the streets of Tirion, hoping to find his cousin home. Celegorm had come out of the Halls a few weeks ago. King Arafinwë had welcomed him back to the city in a gesture that conveyed his hopes for a new beginning. It was time for Findaráto to speak with Celegorm and make his peace with him. 

He found Celegorm sitting outside his house with Huan, also returned to life. They looked calm and relaxed. 

“Findaráto,” Celegorm said in Quenya. “Come and sit with me. Have some wine.”

Finrod accepted the cup of wine. “Greetings, Tyelkormo. I was hoping to speak with you about what happened in Nargothrond.”

Celegorm stiffened, but his eyes were clear when he looked at Finrod. “I should have looked for. I already spoke with Angaráto about Artaresto.”

Angrod never mentioned this…

Finrod sipped his wine.

“I betrayed your trust, and took your realm from you,” Celegorm said. “The Oath tormented me, but that was no excuse for what I did. I should have found another way. I can only offer you my deepest apologies, cousin.”

Finrod knew Celegorm enough to realize how much this admission cost him, but his cousin seemed… different, very much like the Celegorm that Finrod remembered from their youth. 

“I accept your apologies, Tyelko. Whatever happened in the past, it must stay there. We are family.”

“Thank you, cousin.” Celegorm emptied his cup. “I never expected you to die in that terrible way, Findo. You were brave and honorable, and fulfilled your Oath to Barahir. I respect you more for that.”

“Thank you, cousin. The oaths we made shaped our lives, but we have a new chance to make things better. I just wished that we were all back here. I miss Grandfather.”

Huan looked at Finrod with knowing eyes, and then curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Celegorm smiled wistfully. 

“I believe that Káno will find his way back here,” he said at last. “One way or the other, he’ll be back. Curvo will come out soon, and Father… I hope that he is healed when he comes out at last.”

“One day we will stand together, and the tears we’ve shed will be replaced by laughter. We will be a family again. Hope will replace the old anger.”

Celegorm nodded. “I would like that, little cousin,” he said. “Now have more wine.”


End file.
